


Heartstrings

by Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Other, Passion, Poetry, SPN family, Sexual Tension, They love each other, a melting pot of, fanfiction never dies, saying goodbye, the sadness about spn ending, we love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/pseuds/Legendary-Destiel
Summary: This is a poem, inspired by many things. It begins somehow with Cockles, blurs to Destiel and ends up in sadness about saying goodbye to SPN.... I don't know how I should describe it otherwise.I began to write as I saw certain Cockles-gifs from SDCC 2019.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the SPN family. Because you rock! <3  
> All the love to all of you. Because of fanfics, we will never die on this. And this is a good feeling. :)

**Heartstrings**

* * *

_Damn_ , you mentally force me to my knees  
Everytime you dare to look at me  
And I accidentally look back into your eyes  
While you nail me hard against the wall  
All the world can see 

I’m not ready for this farewell  
But honestly I’ll never be  
What if this is our last possibility  
To give in to our feelings

In the chaos of my bleeding out emotions  
Your presence pushes me to the limit  
And I can’t control the reactions of my body  
Trying hard to stand upright  
All the world can see it

I’m drowning in a sea of lost desires  
That never ending yearning  
For you, knocking on my door again  
One last time, giving in to our feelings

Your body, pining for me  
It’s like a primeval instinct  
And without ever knowing why  
I don’t care who’s watching us

In the mists of my illuminated mind  
Hovering between the clouds  
There’s always a vision of your soul  
And how it reaches out to mine

I picture us together  
Underneath the stars  
That lake in the moonlight  
As you laid your hand on mine  
Leaning in to kiss me

Do you remember  
As the universe vanished suddenly  
Sparkling dots only seen inside our eyes  
Endlessly caressing every part of us  
Inside out, covetously

 _Damn_ , I remember everything  
How you looked like on that night  
Tempting, red kissed, swollen lips  
A mess of concentrated passion

Entirely surrendered to me  
You laid your existence in my hands  
And I never will recover  
From the burning marks you left  
Here on my precious heart field  
How you ripped the strings apart  
Which held the last pieces of my sanity together

That hold you have on me  
Erratic like the elements  
These moments come and go like waves  
Steadily elapsing, like sand between our fingers

So if we shall take a leave now  
Once and for all  
I’m convinced the light you gave remains forever  
Shining endlessly, even after every death  
So I never feel that lonely

Because behind the pitch black night  
Our stories are carved in every star  
So the universe will not forget  
The essence of your soul  
Colliding with my heartstrings  
As we flew on black and golden wings

Eternally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> PS: If you read my ficlet ["Southern Heatwaves"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900481) you’ll know what I mean with the “knocking on the door”. ;-)


End file.
